KIDS AGAIN
by Monika Hiwatari
Summary: ¿Qué sucedería si dos enamorados vuelven a ser unos pequeños niños, y la única forma de regresar a su estado normal, es consumando su amor de forma pura y sincera? Sólo Sasuke y Naruto lo saben. -Shotacon, SasuNaru-
1. PRÓLOGO

**Título: **KIDS AGAIN

**Serie:** Naruto

**Géneros:** Humor, Romance.

**Advertencias:** Shota, Shonen-Ai

**Parejas:** SasuNaru, KakaIru, GaaNaru

**Autora:** Mónika Hiwatari

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, es de Sasuke. Y la serie en sí es de _Masashi Kishimoto_, yo sólo tomo prestado sus personajes para divertirme un poco, sin fines lucrativos ni nada por el estilo.

* * *

**.::KIDS AGAIN::.**

**PRÓLOGO**

**

* * *

  
**

Iba caminando a paso rápido hacia el despacho de Tsunade por petición de ésta, la rubia voluptuosa dijo que era algo de suma importancia y emergencia. Jamás pensó que a pesar de todo lo acontecido recientemente -hablando del estado de coma en el que había caído la Godaime, el puesto de Hokage que Danzo reclamó, la caída de éste por parte de Sasuke, y el regreso a la aldea del único Uchiha- habría otra situación de riesgo para la aldea, y en tan poco tiempo, ya que en esos momentos recién Konoha se estaba recuperando de todo eso al fin.

Ya faltando poco para llegar a su destino, miró que en la entrada se encontraba alguien a quien de inmediato reconoció, e intuyó que, quizá, estuviera ahí por la misma razón por la que ella fue llamada.

-Kakashi-sensei, ¿qué hace usted aquí?-

-¡Ahh, hola Sakura! Bueno, es que me mandaron llamar- dijo sin soltar su ¨educativo¨ libro

-¡Ahh! Con que también lo mandó llamar Tsunade-sama. Oiga sensei, ¿y no sabe de qué se trata?-

-La verdad no. Sólo espero que no sea algo realmente grave, o todos estaremos en problemas, especialmente Sasuke y Naruto que recién se han recuperado de todo esto-

-Sí, ojalá y no sea algo así. Ahora, hay que entrar, Tsunade-sama debe estar esperándonos-

Dicho y hecho. Entraron al despacho de la rubia y ésta los recibió con un poco de molestia en su voz.

-¡Vaya, hasta que al fin llegan! Creí que me haría una momia esperándolos.- pero la rubia antes de continuar, observó los gestos de aquel par e interrumpió las posibles palabras que dirían - No digan nada, ¿de acuerdo? - dijo con una pequeña vena palpitante en su sien, a lo que el sensei y la alumna solo callaron con - Bien. Como saben, les mandé llamar por una situación que acaba de darse justo hoy. Una situación un tanto… delicada…-

-Mmm, ¿delicada eh?…- dijo el peliplateado

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ¿De qué se trata Tsunade-sama?-

La Godaime, sólo suspiro y recargó sus brazos en el escritorio, para recargar su cabeza en sus manos entrelazadas. Con una expresión algo seria y tranquila, llamó a su fiel ayudante.

-¡Shizune!-

-Sí, Tsunade-sama!-

-Muéstrales la habitación en la que están ahora-

-De acuerdo. Síganme, por favor- pidió Shizune

Siguieron a la ninja-enfermera y vieron que los llevaba hasta un cuarto que en la puerta tenía escrita la palabra ¨TRATAMIENTOS¨, era raro, ya que no se imaginaban que habría una recámara así. Shizune abrió la puerta que estaba cerrada bajo llave, y antes de dejarlos pasar, les dijo:

-Por favor, no hagan mucho ruido, probablemente ellos estén durmiendo ahora. Bien, regresaré con Tsunade-sama- y diciendo esto, se fue

_-¿Ellos? ¿Quiénes ellos?- _pensaron

Pasaron por la puerta, entrando así a la habitación. Vieron que era un sitio muy limpio y ordenado. Paredes de color blanco, piso de color perla, un ventanal muy amplio con cortinas lisas de color carmesí, un librero, una mesita de vidrio con medicamentos y recetas en ella, y dos camas. Pero había dos personas en cada una, y eran dos personas pequeñitas que les llamó la atención, así que se acercaron a ver.

Cuando estuvieron al lado de ellos, se dieron cuenta de algo muy curioso y extraño a la vez.

-Vaya, qué curioso. Éste niño tiene el cabello negro y corto, peinado justo como Sasuke-kun lo tiene, y también tiene un tono de piel blanca casi igual al de él-

-Mmm, es cierto Sakura. Y mira, éste otro tiene el cabello rubio y la piel morenita clara y…-

-¿Qué sucede Kakashi-sensei?-

-…-

-Increíble… Éste chico tiene tres marcas en sus mejillas… justo como…-

-Cómo Naruto, ¿no es así?-

-Tsunade-sama... ¿Quiénes son estos niños?- preguntó muy extrañada y confusa la pelirosa

-¡Ahh, Tsunade-sama, han despertado!- decía Shizune algo sorprendida

En ése instante, todos voltearon a ver hacia las camas en las que aquellos niños estaban descansando, para confirmar lo que Shizune había dicho. Y efectivamente, los dos habían despertado ya, siendo el niño rubio el primero en hablar:

-Auch… Me duele la cabeza… ¿Uh? ¿Tsunade-bachan, Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, Shizune-san? ¿Qué están haciendo?...-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que sabe quiénes somos?- pregunto curiosa la de ojos jade

-Ugh… Mi cabeza… ¿En dónde estoy?...- dijo el pequeño pelinegro mientras se sobaba la cabeza, en eso, el rubito volteó a verlo

-¿Sa-Sasuke?... ¿Qué te pasó?...-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué preguntas dobe?-

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿ACASO ELLOS… E-ELLOS SON?!-

-Exacto Sakura. Estos dos pequeñines son el Uchiha y Naruto- le dijo de golpe la exuberante mujer

-Vaya…- dijo el sensei sacando su preciado libro

_-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que pequeñines?- _pensaron los dos niños, cuando por instinto, se vieron el uno al otro, y luego a ellos mismos, pues sí, era verdad, tenían el cuerpo pequeño a comparación con los demás… y las ropas que llevaban puestas en esos momentos no eran las mismas que ellos recordaban tener puestas antes, además de que estas sí les quedaban a la perfección. El pequeño azabache tenía unos pantalones de mezclilla color negro y una camiseta azul marino con un pequeño dragón rojo en su manga derecha, y el rubio tenía unos shorts pequeños de color blanco y una camiseta naranja que le quedaba un poco grande, haciendo que por el lado izquierdo su hombro se viera desprotegido –dándole un aspecto muy adorable-. Los pequeños se vieron sus propias manos, se palparon sus rostros con ellas, y miraron de nuevo a los demás, no pudiendo contener la gran duda:

-¿QUÉ NOS PASÓ ´TTEBAYO?-

-Necesito que me expliquen qué demonios nos sucedió al dobe y a mí-

-¡No me digas dobe, teme!- dijo haciendo un adorable pucherito que todos vieron

_-¡Aawww, qué lindo!-_pensaron todos, especialmente Sasuke

-Vaya… Así que… ¿no recuerdan lo que les pasó?- pregunto Tsunade

-Mmm, no. ¿Tú recuerdas algo, Sasuke-teme?-

-Tsk. No.- dijo molesto por el hecho de no acordarse de nada

-Vaya… de Naruto me lo espero, pero, ¿de ti Sasuke? Jeje- dijo Kakashi divertido

-Kakashi-sensei malo- otro tierno puchero por parte del rubito

-Aghh, cállate Kakashi-

-Hey, hey, más respeto a tus mayores, por favor- _muajaja ¡SUFRE SASUKE-CHAN!_

-Ya, silencio todos. Lo único que podemos hacer ahora es esperar a que ustedes dos recuerden qué fue lo que sucedió exactamente; por mientras, ustedes no pueden quedarse solos siendo unos niños de nuevo-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó Sasuke ya sospechando lo que diría

-Que ambos van a estar al cuidado de un adulto. Y creo que de eso se encargará su sensei-

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NOOOOO!- gritaron las víctimas

-parece que no les agradó mucho la idea. Tsunade-sama- dijo Shizune

_-Oh Kami-sama, ésta va a ser una larga tarde…-_pensaba Tsunade sobándose las sienes.

* * *

Bueno, lo único que puedo decir: es que es un asco XD. Pero bueno, qué se le va a hacer, de todas formas no me iba a quedar con las ganas de subirlo. Si recibo reviews, qué bueno, me sentiré halagada, y si no, pues no importa, de todas formas ya lo dije antes, no me iba a quedar con las ganas XD, y aunque no reciba seguiré subiendo las continuaciones, porque al menos para mí es importante terminar pronto algún proyecto, y más cuando es un proyecto SasuNarutesco XD. Lo que debo decir acerca del Fic, es que la razón de lo haya escrito, es porque ya desde hace un tiempo tenía uns enormes ganas de leer algo que tratara a Sasuke y a Naruto como pareja, pero siendo unos niños lindos, es por eso que ideé todo esto, jaja. Bueno, es todo.

Ja ne!

* * *


	2. I: Rescatando al zorrito

**Título: **KIDS AGAIN

**Serie:** Naruto

**Géneros:** Humor, Romance.

**Advertencias:** Shotacon, Shonen-Ai, _AU, OOC_ (_olvidé poner bien todo en el prólogo_)

**Parejas:** SasuNaru, KakaIru, GaaNaru

**Autora:** Mónika Hiwatari

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, es de Sasuke. Y la serie en sí es de Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo tomo prestado sus personajes para divertirme un poco, sin fines lucrativos ni nada por el estilo.

* * *

**.::KIDS AGAIN::.**

**Capítulo I:**  
Rescatando al zorrito

* * *

Ésa misma tarde, Sakura acompañó a su sensei hasta la residencia Uchiha para dejar a los niños con él, ya que fue decisión de la Hokage el que el sensei vago y los niños se quedaran en la casa del azabache. En todo el camino se dieron cuenta de que Sasuke y Naruto no habían cruzado palabra alguna, pero si se miraban sin que el otro supiera. Al llegar, la pelirosa le dijo a su sensei que también se haría cargo de ellos, pero junto con él, ya que no pretendía hacerlo sola.

-Oh, vamos Sakura, ¿no crees que es algo injusto el que no pueda tener algún día libre?-

-Lo siento Kakashi-sensei, pero recuerde que es **su** trabajo, yo sólo me ofrecí a ayudarle-

-Ahh, está bien, está bien-

-Bueno, ya debo irme, seguro me están esperando casa- la pelirosa miró a los pequeños para despedirse, para luego revolverles el cabello cariñosamente mientras les preguntaba algo -Eh, oigan me gustaría saber… ¿qué edad tienen ahora exactamente?

-Ah, bueno pues, yo creo que… tal vez unos 7 años, porque así como estoy ahora, así era cuando tenía esa edad dattebayo- dijo el pequeño rubio poniendo un dedo en su boquita de forma encantadora (sin que él lo supiera)

-Yo, probablemente 8 años- dijo serio el pequeño azabache

-Mmm, 7 y 8 años, ¿eh? Jeje, se ven lindos así. Bueno sensei, vendré mañana al mediodía para ayudarle con ellos. Bien ahora sí, me voy. ¡Hasta luego!- dijo mientras hacía una seña de despedida con la mano derecha mientras emprendía su camino hacia su hogar. Los pequeños y su sensei entraron en la casa del moreno, y una vez llegando a la sala de estar, se sentaron por separado en los 3 sofás que estaban acomodados en forma de cuadro frente a una mesita decorativa y una televisión grande frente a ésta.

-Tsk. ¿Cómo es que puede decir eso de nosotros? Somos los mismos de siempre, sólo que con cuerpos más pequeños, es todo- dijo algo molesto el Uchiha

-Aww, ¿eso quiere decir que no se te hace lindo Naruto con esa expresión infantil en su rostro?- le preguntó Kakashi sonriendo de manera pícara

-¡Kakashi-sensei!- gritó al mayor con sus mejillas ruborizadas por la vergüenza que le daba al escuchar aquello

El pequeño Uchiha sólo miró al hiperactivo y escandaloso niño frente a él. Ignorando la pregunta de su sensei pervertido, y admirando la belleza de aquél angelito que tenía por ¨mejor amigo¨. Naruto tenía un cabello tan dorado como el Sol, piel morenita clara, que parecía verse tan suave y tersa, unas curiosas marquitas en sus mejillas, que con ese notorio sonrojo lo hacían lucir más adorable de lo que de por sí ya era, y por último sus preciosos ojos, tan azules y luminosos que el mismo cielo envidiaría. Con sólo verlo ¿quién no iba a decir que era la cosita más linda que jamás se haya visto? _-Diablos. ¿Cuándo me volví tan… cursi?-_

Tan absorto estaba el pequeño azabache en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que terminó observando al rubito tan fijamente, a lo que el Uzumaki se sintió más cohibido y el Ninja-Copia lo notó todo. _-Jeh. Ahora niégamelo Sasu-chan. Jeje- _pensó el peliplateado

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke? ¡Ahh, ya sé! Seguramente ya te percataste de que lo que te pregunté es cierto-

-Deja de molestar Kakashi- dijo volteando hacia otro lado para evitar que el Hatake viera su leve rubor

Naruto estaba que se moría de la vergüenza, y bien podría competir con el cabello de Gaara por lo rojo que estaba. ¿Por qué razón estaría su sensei diciéndole ese tipo de cosas a Sasuke? ¿Qué acaso su maestro no se daba cuenta de que estaba torturándolo? Y encima: ¡Que lo está poniendo en ridículo con Sasuke! _-¡Oh Kami-sama, esto no me puede estar pasando!- _

_-Kukuku. Con estos niños sí que me voy a divertir, muajaja- _la sola idea de juntar a Sasuke y a Naruto, hacía que el peliplateado se emocionara _-Ya hallaré la forma de hacer que terminen juntos, por mientras, hay que averiguar la manera de regresarlos a su tamaño normal-_

**S**aSu_**N**_aru:::::**S**asu_**N**_aru:::::**S**aSu_**N**_aru:::::**S**asu_**N**_aru

Ya pasaban de las 3 de la tarde. Kakashi había intentado que los niños recordaran quién les había hecho aquello, y qué había ocurrido, pero fue en vano, ya que los dos seguían sin recordar nada, por mucho que se esforzaran.

Como ya se habían enfadado de hablar acerca del tema, decidieron ir a pasear un rato por la aldea. Aún era algo temprano como para estar sin hacer nada en casa y es mejor que se distraigan un poco, o al menos eso fue lo que Kakashi les dijo, a lo que ellos aceptaron; debían reconocerlo, a pesar de ser los ¨mismos¨ de siempre, el tener la apariencia de unos niños pequeños hacía que también tuvieran un poco de aquella actitud infantil. Cosa que a Naruto no le disgustaba.

Estuvieron platicando de temas triviales y molestando a Sasuke durante su pequeño paseo, llevaron al rubito a su puesto favorito, el Ichiraku Ramen, donde ¨probó¨ más de diez tazones de los sagrados fideos para el Uzumaki. Luego de eso, emprendieron de nuevo su caminata por los alrededores, llegando cerca de la Floristería Yamanaka, razón por la cual, el rubio fue corriendo hacia ella, a observar las hermosas y coloridas flores que se encontraban en la vitrina. En esos momentos, Kakashi, quien estaba algo aburrido por el hecho de que aún no sucedía nada entre los enamorados, pensó en aprovechar un poco de tiempo leyendo su libro ¨Icha Icha Paradise: Yaoi Style¨.

-Bueno Sasuke, yo me retiro. Tengo ciertos asuntos importantes que atender y pues…-

-Vas a leer tu librito porno. ¿No?- inquirió desinteresado

-Vaya. Realmente me sorprenden tus habilidades ninja. Como sea niño, los estaré esperando en tu casa. ¡Ahh! Y si no quieres que te roben a tu lindo ojiazul, deberías ir allá y hacer algo. Sayonara- dijo mientras sacaba su libro y se desaparecía en una nube de humo.

Luego de tan interesante conversación, el pequeño azabache reparó en lo último, y volteó a ver afuera de la floristería, donde estaba el rubio… acorralado por un par de niños. Exacto. Niñas no, niños. La pregunta era ¿Qué demonios hacen ese par de idiotas cerca del rubio? Iba a empezar con su lista de insultos hacia esos chicos, cuando escuchó las cosas que le decían al ojiazul, lo que le dio, para su desgracia, la respuesta que a la pregunta que él mismo se había hecho.

-Oye, te pareces mucho a Naruto Uzumaki, el muchacho que peleó contra Pein- le dijo un niño de cabello castaño oscuro peinado hacia un lado, piel clara y que parecía no pasar de los 8 años

-Sí, es verdad. Sólo que éste chico es más lindo- le dijo sonriendo otro chico de 9 años, de piel blanca y cabello corto en punta hacia arriba, de color negro -Soy Ikki Kotatsu, y vengo de la aldea del Té. Él es mi hermano Taro. Estamos aquí de visita. Y dime, ¿tú qué haces aquí lindo zorrito?- le preguntaba al rubio mientras recargaba su mano derecha en la pared, junto a la cabeza de Naruto, cosa que hizo que éste se sonrojara por la forma en que aquél chico le hablaba, y por cómo lo tenía.

_-¿Lindo zorrito? ¡¿Se atrevió a decirle ¨lindo zorrito¨ a __**su**__ dobe?!- _pensaba molesto el pequeño Uchiha, mientras seguía observando lo que sucedía

-Ahm, etto… yo… debo irme, lo siento dattebayo- dijo tratando de salir corriendo de ahí pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Ikki lo tomó por el brazo y lo acercó bastante a sí mismo, impidiéndole la huida. Naruto no sabía que por poseer un cuerpo de niño, ya no tenía la fuerza ni el poder suficiente para realizar jutsus, y eso lo descubrió en esos momentos, que intentó zafarse del agarre del niño. Cosa que resultó un intento fallido, porque a pesar de que no podía defenderse como antes, él era menor en tamaño, edad y fuerza que el chico que lo tenía atrapado.

-Hermano, ¿qué rayos estás haciendo?- su voz se notaba algo preocupada

-¡Cállate Taro! Y tú, rubito hermoso, ¿no me digas que pensabas escaparte? Aww, ¿es acaso que no te gusta hablar conmigo?- le dijo mientras apretaba más el agarre en el brazo del menor

-¡Ahh, suéltame!-

-¡Cállate niño! ¡Yo voy a hacer lo que quiera y tú no puedes hacer nada!- y diciendo esto, acercaba su rostro peligrosamente al del asustado rubio, para robarle un beso, quien seguía en sus fallidos intentos de escape

-¡No!- gritaba el pequeño desviando su rostro a otro lado para que el otro no alcanzara sus labios

De repente se escuchó un golpe seco y realmente fuerte. Y el pequeño Naruto logró zafarse de quien lo tenía apresado, para verlo tumbado en el piso como si de una alfombra barata se tratara. Alzó la vista y vio a quien le salvó de aquel lío. Ahí estaba Sasuke parado frente a él y con el gesto realmente enfadado, incluso hasta se podía sentir su aura asesina. Sin aviso ni tardanza, el pequeño azabache tomó de la mano al rubito y lo jaló hasta llevarlo tras de sí, para cuidar de que nadie más se le acercara. En eso, Ikki se levantó con una mueca de dolor, y sobándose la nuca, muy molesto le gritó al niño que lo noqueó.

-¡Agh! ¡¿Pero qué demon…-

-No vuelvas a tocarlo nunca idiota- le dijo un serio Sasuke en tono amenazador

-Jaja, ¡pero qué lindo! ¿Estás defendiendo al zorrito? ¡Aww! Es muy tierno de tu parte-

-Cállate imbécil-

-¡Hermano, ya olvídalo! ¡Vamos a casa de una vez!-

-¡Tú cállate, Taro, no te entrometas! Y tú niño, soy mayor que tú y tu rubito, así que no tiene oportunidad ninguno de los dos- le dijo acercándose a Sasuke, dispuesto a arrebatarle al pequeño Naruto, quien sólo se mantiene agarrado a la camisa del azabache, escondiéndose tras de él

-Sasuke ya no lo hagas enojar, por favor, déjalo- le decía el pequeño rubio en tono suplicante y asustado a la vez

-No te metas en esto, usuratonkachi-

-Hazte a un lado, bobo. Déjame estar con el rubio bonito- le dijo ya estando frente al azabache

-Tú no me llegas ni a los talones- le dijo burlón Sasuke

-¡¿Cómo?!-

-Lo que oíste tarado- y diciendo esto, activo su Sharingan, mirando directamente a los ojos de Ikki, quien sólo quedó paralizado al observar a su alrededor, después de mirar a los ojos del azabache; Ikki se encontraba en un mundo donde los colores eran totalmente vivos y muy brillantes. El lugar en el que estaba se le hacía un poco familiar. Sentía que ya lo había visto antes. De repente, del piso comenzó a formarse una mancha oscura, que tomó color púrpura. Dicha mancha se alzó, como si algo se estuviera formando con ella, y, ahí fue el inicio de su horroroso trauma… Frente a él se encontraba el mayor de sus miedos. ¿Cómo era posible que aquel chico que protegía al rubio supiera del temor más grande que poseía? ¡¿Cómo?! Cuando creía que todo había acabado, aparecieron más colores llamativos… Y, ¡oh sorpresa! Más de aquellos seres extraños lo rodearon en menos de que pudiera decir ¨supercalifragilísticoespialidoso¨. No pudiendo contener los gritos de pánico, comenzó a retorcerse en el piso, sin darse cuenta, ya estaba en el mundo real, gritando como loco, que hasta el mismo Barak Obama lo oiría desde el presidencial asiento de su retrete.

-¡NO! ¡EL HORROR! ¡POR FAVOR, HAZ QUE PARE! ¡POR FAVOR!- gritaba un Ikki muerto del miedo

-¡Díos mío, Ikki! ¡¿Qué le has hecho a mi hermano?!- le preguntaba a Sasuke un alterado Taro abrazando a su hermano mayor

-Le he dado su merecido- dijo impacible el moreno mientras sus ojos pasaban de ser rojos como la sangre, a ser negros como la noche

-E-eso… significa que… tú hiciste que mi hermano… ¡fuera torturado por un maratón de 30 horas de Barney y sus amigos!- exclamó realmente asustado el hermano menor

-¡NOOO! ¡TARO! ¡VÁMONOS DE AQUÍ!- le dijo mientras se levantaba como podía y salía corriendo

-¡Espera Ikki, hermano!- le gritaba mientras corría tras él

Una vez que aquellos chicos se desaparecieron de su vista, Sasuke se volteó para poder mirar a su rubio. Sí, _**su **_rubio. Pero no se lo admitiría a nadie, su orgullo era muy grande como para hacerlo. Cuando lo miró, el rubito sólo estaba con la cabeza agachada, tratando de que el azabache no se topara con sus hermosos ojos azules. Tenía un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, y las manos juntas cerradas en puño sobre su pecho. Al pequeño Uchiha le pareció realmente adorable esa imagen que tenía su dobe en ese momento. Pero dejó de estar embelesado por ello al oír la dulce voz del rubio algo triste.

-Lo siento…- le dijo en voz baja, con la mirada aún clavada en el suelo

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó el moreno, _-¿Qué le pasa al dobe?-_ pensó. Quería saber por qué estaba actuando así. Se le veía triste, y él odiaba verlo así. Más cuando era él mismo quien lo hacía sentir mal. Si lo veía triste o lo veía llorar por su culpa de nuevo, se odiaría a sí mismo y jamás se lo perdonaría.

-Porque sé… que sólo soy una molestia. Sobre todo para ti. Porque… cuando estoy en problemas, siempre me salvas… y es por eso que debo ser una molestia… Lo siento…- dijo el rubito sin poder evitar que una traviesa lágrima recorriera su sonrojada mejilla

-…- Sasuke no dijo nada. El único impulso que tuvo en ese momento, fue elevar su mano hasta la mejilla del Uzumaki, para acariciarla y borrar todo rastro de aquella lágrima que le hacía sentir pesar.

El rubio se dejó mimar por la suave y reconfortante mano de Sasuke; elevó su mirada y se topó con la de él. Y ahí estaban. Negro y azul. Observándose con un infinito amor. Sasuke se inclinó un poco hacia enfrente, haciendo que sus frentes quedaran juntas mientras aún seguían observándose. Pasaron un par de minutos en silencio, hasta que el pequeño Uchiha tomó de la mano al rubio, y éste se separó de él

-Debemos regresar a la casa, ya se está ocultando el Sol-

A lo que el Uzumaki sólo asintió. Aún de la mano de Sasuke, comenzaron a caminar juntos, sin cruzar otra palabra. Sólo sintiendo la calidez de sus manos entrelazadas recorriéndoles por todo el cuerpo, y la enorme alegría de poder estar así con la persona que más aman, al menos por un momento.

**S**aSu_**N**_aru:::::**S**asu_**N**_aru:::::**S**aSu_**N**_aru:::::**S**asu_**N**_aru

De lo que ninguno se dio cuenta, fue que alguien estuvo observando todo lo ocurrido, desde la pequeña pelea hasta aquel tierno final. Tal parece, que esa persona estaba contenta, pues no se podía notar mucho debido a que usaba una máscara que cubría la mitad de su rostro.

-Jeje. Bueno, me alegra que todo haya salido bien- Y elevó su vista al cielo que finalmente se había oscurecido. Era una hermosa noche aquella. Regresando su vista al camino por el cual se habían perdido aquel par de enamorados, viéndolo sólo por unos instantes, para terminar desapareciendo en su típica nube de humo.

**S**aSu_**N**_aru:::::**S**asu_**N**_aru:::::**S**aSu_**N**_aru:::::**S**asu_**N**_aru

Llegaron a la casa del moreno, aún sin soltarse, pero al abrir la puerta y entrar a la mansión Uchiha, separaron sus manos para después, pasar a la sala de estar, donde ahí se encontraba su sensei, sentado en el sofá frente al televisor, leyendo su típico libro.

-¡Ah, hola pequeños! ¿Qué tal les fue?- dijo sin apartar la vista para no interrumpir su lectura

-Qué te importa- le dijo un agrio Sasuke mirándolo de manera asesina

-Auch. No tenías que ser tan descortés- le dijo divertido

-Hmp-

-Etto… Yo, creo que me iré a dormir, es que ya tengo sueño ´ttebayo- dijo el lindo rubito bostezando, mientras se restregaba un ojo con su mano derecha

-¡Oh, claro Naru-chan! Ve a descansar- le dijo cuando despegó su vista del libro y vio que el rubio comenzaba a subir la escalera

-Arigato! ¡Buenas noches Kakashi-sensei!- le dijo mirándolo, pero cuando dirigió su vista al azabache, su mirada se hizo más sumisa y un leve sonrojo apareció en él de nuevo -Ah… buenas noches, Sasu- le dijo mientras subía un poco más la escalera

Sasuke se quedó sorprendido unos instantes. _-¿Sasu?- _Vaya. Realmente le sorprendió cómo le llamo el rubio, pero lo que es verdad, es que no le disgustaba para nada. -Buenas noches… Naru- le dijo viéndolo con una pequeña sonrisa de lado, que Naruto no alcanzó a notar ya que se sintió algo cohibido, y se volteó para que ninguno viera que se había sonrojado (sí, de nuevo), y comenzar a subir nuevamente la escalera.

Kakashi, había visto todo de nuevo, y le pareció realmente divertido y lindo. –Deberías acostarte a dormir tú también… Sasu- le dijo de forma burlona pero alegre al mismo tiempo

-Agh. No empieces otra vez, Kakashi- le dijo algo molesto pero sonriente, mientras se acercaba hacia las escaleras para ir a su cuarto a dormir.

-Ah, y… Sasuke.- le llamó deteniendo su paso en medio de la escalera, y cuando notó que el moreno no iba a voltear, continuó. -… Si sigues así, terminarás por conquistar su corazón más rápido de lo que crees. Sólo esfuérzate pequeño. Buenas noches-

-…- El Uchiha no hizo más que sonreír sin ninguna malicia. Tal vez y lo que Kakashi dijo es cierto. Tal vez el rubio también lo ame. _-Tal vez, y sólo tal vez… podría tener una esperanza de ello-._

Sin decir nada más, Uchiha Sasuke se retiró a su habitación para poder descansar. Acostarse en su cómoda cama, y soñar un poco con aquél angelito rubio y de ojos azules que le robó el corazón. Con aquél dulce angelito llamado Uzumaki Naruto.

**S**aSu_**N**_aru:::::**S**asu_**N**_aru:::::**S**aSu_**N**_aru:::::**S**asu_**N**_aru

_-¡Ah, el amor!- _pensaba Kakashi, mientras se levantaba del sofá, para emprender camino hacia su recámara. Una vez que se puso su pijama y se acostó en su cama, antes de dormir, le vino a la mente la imagen de un joven moreno, de cabello castaño oscuro, con una cicatriz en su nariz, y una expresión alegre en su rostro. _-Ahh, Iruka…-_ y con ese último pensamiento en mente, se quedó dormido, al igual que los dos pequeños enamorados que se encontraban en la misma casa, pensando en el otro antes de caer rendidos, pero sin dejarse de ver y amar, ya que en sus sueños aún seguían anhelando estar al lado del otro.

* * *

Bueno, lo único que diré es esto:  
Realmente siento haber tardado tanto en subir este capítulo, y por eso tengo 2 razones, que son éstas:  
**1. **Mi estúpida conexión a Internet. No sé por qué, pero me está fallando DEMASIADO. Se va y regresa cuando quiere. Sólo está por las madrugadas (a veces), y un rato por las tardes.  
**2. **Y el primer problema, trajo al segundo consigo, ya que me frustré tanto, que me desconcentré de seguir escribiendo, por ¨tratar¨ de arreglar el problema, y con eso hizo que mi inspiración se fuera a otro lugar.  
Lo bueno de todo, es que sí acabé el capítulo. Lo malo, es que creo que me quedó horrible XD, no sé ustedes qué piensen. Bueno, me disculpo de antemano, por que sé el problema (del punto núm. **1**), seguirá, pero de todas formas,_ trataré de actualizar cada 3er día_, espero no fallar gracias a esos problemas.  
Y bueno, hablando de elefantes rosas voladores XD, gracias a aquellas personas que se molestaron en dejar su opinión en los Reviews. Se agradece que se hayan tomado un poco de su tiempo para eso, en serio, ¡Muchas gracias! Y, pues bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y si no, pues nimodo XD. ¡Hasta luego! Ohh, sí... y... ¡Que viva el SasuNaru! XD

Ja ne!


	3. II: ¿Sueño o recuerdo?

**Título: **KIDS AGAIN

**Serie:** Naruto

**Géneros:** Humor, Romance.

**Advertencias:** Shotacon, Shonen-Ai, AU, OOC

**Parejas:** SasuNaru, KakaIru, GaaNaru

**Autora:** Mónika Hiwatari

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, es de Sasuke. Y la serie en sí es de Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo tomo prestado sus personajes para divertirme un poco, sin fines lucrativos ni nada por el estilo.

* * *

**.::KIDS AGAIN::.**

Capítulo II:  
¿Sueño o recuerdo?

* * *

El sol comenzaba a salir, iluminando poco a poco las calles de la aldea, y con ello sus habitantes empezaban sus labores y quehaceres. La líder rubia y alcohólica se encontraba en su despacho en aquel momento pensando (cosa rara) y mirando hacia fuera por la ventana. Su fiel ayudante entró al lugar en ese momento, interrumpiendo los profundos pensamientos de la Godaime.

-Tsunade-sama, ¿me mandó llamar?- preguntó la joven, con un pequeño cerdito en sus brazos

-Sí, Shizune- dijo sin siquiera voltear a verla

-…-

-Quiero que el día de hoy estés al pendiente de Sasuke y Naruto. Debemos saber cómo se encuentran, y más que nada, si ya saben todo acerca de lo que les sucedió- dijo de forma tranquila y con la mirada perdida -Así que, esta tarde, irás a la mansión Uchiha para averiguar si ellos ya recordaron todo-

-De acuerdo, Tsunade-sama- y sin más, se retiró, para poder cumplir con algunos trabajos que debía realizar antes de que la tarde cayera y tuviera que hacer lo que la rubia le había impuesto a hacer

Tsunade aún continuaba viendo a través de la ventana, el cielo ya despejado de aquella cálida mañana. Sumida en sus pensamientos, dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro al aire -Pronto llegará el momento…- y con eso, se fue a sentar frente a su escritorio, para continuar con todos los arreglos que quedaban pendientes para un evento que deseaba realizar en esos días.

**S**aSu_**N**_aru:::::**S**asu_**N**_aru:::::**S**aSu_**N**_aru:::::**S**asu_**N**_aru

_

Estaba algo alterado. No podía hacer que su cuerpo se moviera. Se fijó que a unos pasos se encontraba el rubio, y que tampoco podía moverse. Notó que el Uzumaki estaba asustado y nervioso. ¡Pues claro! ¿Quién no se sentiría así, al saber que una persona muy poderosa los tenía por completo a su merced? ¡¿Y sobre todo, una mujer?! Dejó de estarse alterando cada vez más al notar que ella se acercaba cada vez más al rubito, y éste sin poder moverse, empezaba a gritar, siendo callado por la mano de aquella peligrosa mujer. Luego, vio cómo ella le abría más la boca y rápidamente introducía un líquido azul, cosa que lo alarmó bastante.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LE HACES?!- le preguntaba al azabache a la mujer, quien ahora, poco a poco se acercaba a él. Ella le tapó la boca con su mano izquierda, y repitió el mismo movimiento que había hecho con el rubito hace unos momentos

-Hago lo que creo correcto- le dijo una vez que hubo terminado con el azabache, para alejarse a unos pasos delante de ellos, para poder observarlos mejor

Los dos chicos ya podían moverse, pero debido al extraño líquido que ella les hizo tomar, comenzaron a sentirse muy débiles, por lo que poco a poco, comenzaron a caer lentamente hacia el piso, mientras sus respiraciones se volvían cada vez más agitadas.

-¿Qué dem… qué demonios… agh… nos hiciste?- preguntaba el moreno mientras trataba fallidamente de levantarse

-Ya te lo dije. Hago lo que creo correcto- le dijo impasible aquella misteriosa mujer, que estaba cubierta por una capa blanca, y lo único que dejaba ver era la parte baja de su rostro y un poco de su rubio cabello

-¡¿A qué demonios te refieres?!... Agh…- dijo mientras se acercaba arrastrando al rubio, y le trataba de levantar

-Muchas personas merecen ser felices. Y ustedes, son de ésas pocas personas que merecen serlo, con la persona amada-

-Sa… Sasuke…- y el rubio fue el primero en caer desmayado por culpa de aquel líquido

-¡No… puede ser! Agh… ¡Naruto! Ah…- y el azabache tampoco pudo aguantar más, por lo que terminó tirado en el piso junto a Naruto, y antes de perder por completo la conciencia, sólo pudo escuchar cómo la voz de aquella misteriosa mujer le decía -Suerte con su segunda oportunidad…- y de pronto, todo se volvió en plena oscuridad…

_

-¡Ah!- despertó de golpe muy alterado. ¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Acaso fue un sueño? O probablemente… ¿un recuerdo?... Se sentía muy real. Incluso, él y Naruto se veían como antes de haber sido convertidos a niños pequeños.

Ignorando un poco aquello sólo por ese momento, se levantó de su cama para dirigirse hacia el gran armario de su habitación. Era una suerte que éste aún tuviera ropa de él y de Itachi de cuando eran pequeños, y que en el armario del rubio también había. Ya que su cuarto era el antigüo cuarto de su hermano mayor, además de que éste estaba al lado.

Encontró un pantalón color gris, una camiseta de manga corta color negro con el pequeño símbolo de los Uchiha en su espalda, y unas pequeñas sandalias negras que eran de su actual talla. Se puso la ropa, y cuando terminó, salió de su cuarto sin tender su cama. _-Si ahí está Kakashi de niñera, que él lo haga-_ pensó malévolamente. Cerró la puerta y se quedó mirando a la puerta de al lado izquierdo. Sin pensarlo, o mejor dicho, queriendo, se acercó a dicha puerta, y deslizó su mano por el picaporte con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido. Sólo asomó un poco su cabeza para fijar su mirada hacia la cama donde se encontraba un bulto, y cuando ese bulto se movió un poco, pudo observar mejor su bello rostro.

-Mmm… Sasu…- hablaba entre sueños el tierno rubito mientras abrazaba más la almohada que se encontraba entre sus pequeños bracitos

-¿Acaso está soñando conmigo?- pensaba mientras un ligero sonrojo aparecía en las mejillas del pequeño azabache. No queriendo irse de ahí y cerrar la puerta, se limitó a seguir escuchando, a ver si decía algo más el lindo rubito

-Mmm… no ahí no... por favor… ñam…-

-…- el pequeño Uchiha estaba rojo. Imágenes no muy puras y sanas de él con el dulce rubito le llegaban a la mente tan rápido como cuando Choji se devora una bolsa de papas fritas

-no… no lo pongas ahí…- y el rubio se abrazó más a la almohada y comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro, hasta llegar a la orilla de la cama

_-Oh no…- _pensó cuando se dio cuenta de que comenzaba a salir un pequeño hilillo de sangre de su nariz, a lo que rápidamente colocó su mano derecha sobre ésta para tratar de calmar un poco la hemorragia

-ah… te dije que no… ¿por qué pones mi ramen… ñam ñam… en el… cajón de hasta arriba?... ñam…- dijo y esta volvió a acomodarse mejor en medio de la cama, para continuar con su pequeña ¨pesadilla¨

-…- el pequeño moreno cerró la puerta y se fue corriendo al baño a mojarse la cara. Que vergonzoso fue aquello. Pero lo bueno de todo, es que estaba solo.

**S**aSu_**N**_aru:::::**S**asu_**N**_aru:::::**S**aSu_**N**_aru:::::**S**asu_**N**_aru

-I love pancakes, yes I do. I love pancakes, what about you?... ¡Oh, Sasuke! ¡Buenos días pequeño!- le saludó el Copy-Ninja, mientras cantaba y preparaba panqueques para el desayuno

-Hmp. Buenos días- le respondió Sasuke. Y es que no respondería a ese tipo de cosas de no ser por Naru. _-Ese dobe…- _Cuando regresó a la aldea por voluntad propia, fue el rubio quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, claro, es algo literal, ya que aquél día, Naru al verlo, se lanzó a abrazarlo mientras lloraba de la felicidad, y lo único que pudo hacer él, fue corresponder al abrazo que el rubio le daba. Cuando pasaron los días, Sasuke se llevaba de la patada con mucha gente, y Naruto le decía que al menos debía ser un poco amable con él y sus amigos, a lo que el azabache poco a poco se fue acostumbrando, sin llegar a ser alguien diferente a lo que él era.

-¿Aún no se ha despertado Naru-chan?-

-No… ese flojo- dijo recordando lo que le había ocurrido hace unos minutos en la habitación del rubito, y dando como resultado, otro sonrojo en las mejillas del Uchiha

El Hatake notó ese rubor en el menor, y preguntándose a qué se debía, comenzó a hablar un poco con Sasuke, para ver si lograba sacarle algo de esa ¨valiosa¨ información

-Uhy… ¿y eso?- le preguntaba de forma pícara

-… ¿Qué?- le miró molesto. Ya sabía que le había notado el sonrojo, por lo que era lógico para dónde iba la nueva plática

-El preeecioso sonrojo que apareció en tus adorables mejillitass, jaja-

-Aghh-

En ése momento llegó el rubito a la cocina, claro, ¿a dónde más va a correr en cuanto se despierta? Se restregaba un ojito con su mano, mientras bostezaba y saludaba a los habitantes de la casa que se encontraban peleando

-Buaaah… ¡Konnichiwa ´ttebayo!- gritaba el pequeño con su hermosa y radiante sonrisa

-¡Konnichiwa, Naru-chan!-

-Konnichiwa. No grites usuratonkachi-

-¡Agh, baka!-

-Bueno, ¿quieren desayunar los fabulosos panqueques del tío Kakashi-san o seguir peleando?- decía sirviéndole su desayuno en sus platos a cada uno, y dejándoselos frente a ellos en la mesa, y el Uzumaki no se hizo esperar, ya tenía hambre.

-¿Tío Kakashi-san? Estás marigüano si crees que vamos a llamarte así…-

-¡Sasuke-baka! ¡No seas grosero con el tío Kakashi-san!- dijo el rubio para continuar devorando sus fabulosos panqueques

-… Sin comentarios- Y así Sasuke se dedicó a empezar su desayuno

_-Ajajajaja, ¡esto torturar a Sasuke ahora que es menos peligroso, es simplemente genial!-_ pensaba el peliplateado mientras se sentaba a acompañar en el desayuno a sus quieridas víctim… personas queridas.

**S**aSu_**N**_aru:::::**S**asu_**N**_aru:::::**S**aSu_**N**_aru:::::**S**asu_**N**_aru

Mediodía. El cielo estaba tan hermoso y el sol reluciente como siempre. En época veraniega los días ahí no eran tan calurosos como en otros lugares, por lo que era soportable. Kakashi, se encontraba en la casa del Uchiha mirando la televisión con los niños, quienes sentados en el piso (ya que habían retirado la mesita decorativa de en medio), se peleaban por querer ver sus programas favoritos.

-¡No, teme! ¡Ya te dije que no quiero ver eso!-

-Mira usuratonkachi… yo no pienso ver ¨Clifford¨ y mucho menos ¨Lazytown¨- le dijo con una mueca de desagrado al imaginarse a él mismo viendo eso

-Oww… ¿Pero por qué? Si Clifford es un perrito muy bonito y tierno… y muy rojo ´ttebayo-

-Es por eso mismo. Tanta ternura no es para alguien como yo-

-¡Pues al menos lo que yo quiero ver no tiene ninguna escena de terror como esa película de… Muter!-

-Es ¨Shutter¨, dobe-

-¡Como sea! ¡Regrésale al canal donde estaba Clifford, tío Kakashi-san!- le dijo mientras juntaba sus manitas y le miraba de forma dulce y tierna

-¡No! ¡Déjale ahí en Shutter!- dijo el moreno cruzado de brazos y con expresión seria

-Aww, pero él **si **me dijo ¨tío Kakashi-san¨, Sasuke- _Muajaja_

-… Diablos. Si realmente me odias sólo dilo-

-¿Quién odia a quién Sasuke-kun?-

En ese momento la pelirosa, había entrado a la sala de estar, ya que le había prometido a su sensei estar ahí hoy para cuidar a los niños.

-¡Sakura, hola! ¡Pasa, siéntate!- le pedía Kakashi cortésmente. Claro, debía hacerlo si quería que la subordinada de la Hokage se encargara hoy de aquellos mini-tornados

-Gracias- y cuando se acomodó en un sofá, la pelirosa comentó algo que sabía que llamaría la atención de los pequeños, sobre todo de uno en especial –Bien, les traigo buenas noticias-

-¿Ya saben cómo volvernos a la normalidad?- preguntó Sasuke

-Eh… no, eso no…-

-Entonces no me interesa- y se cruzó de brazos para seguir viendo la tele (que por cierto ya estaba apagada)

-Oh, vamos Sasuke, no te enojes ¿sí?... Hazlo por mí- le pedía un dulce Naru con su siempre radiante sonrisa

_-…Carajo, ¿por qué tiene ser tan adorable?...- _

_-_Bien, la noticia es, que Tsunade-sama y el Kazekage, Gaara-sama, han ideado un divertido método de obtener más dinero para los fondos medicinales, educativos y demás. Ellos están de acuerdo en realizar una feria aquí en la aldea, y Gaara-sama dijo que vendría mañana para terminar con los preparativos del evento con la Hokage-

-¡Vaya, qué interesante! Sería divertido ir todos juntos, ¿no crees Sasuke-chan?-

-Agh. Ya te dije que dejes de decirme así, Kakashi-

-¡Genial, va a venir Gaara! Tiene mucho que no lo veo ´ttebayo; ¡y encima viene para hacer una feria aquí en Konoha! ¿No es grandioso Sasuke?- le decía emocionado el pequeño rubito

-Tsk. Sabes muy bien que ese mapache no me agrada-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Ya dejen de pelear. Vamos a salir, tengo que ir a comprarles ropa para el evento, así que necesito que me acompañen- dijo Sakura mientras se levantaba de su asiento

-¡Sí!- dijo el rubio mientras corría hacia la puerta principal

-Dobe… eres el único que sigue en pijama, por si no te habías dado cuenta-

-Ahh… es verdad, jeje- y riendo nerviosamente se fue corriendo como bala hacia su alcoba para cambiarse

-Jaja, de acuerdo. Entonces vamos. ¡Le traeré a Sasuke-kun y a Naru-chan más tarde, sensei!- le avisó cuando salió con los niños

-¡Claro, Sakura!- _por mí tárdate todo lo que quieras, jeje- _dijo mientras observaba cómo se iban alejando cada vez más, y una vez que no los vió, salió de la casa, para dirigirse a la de cierto sensei moreno, que lo traía cacheteando la banqueta.

**S**aSu_**N**_aru:::::**S**asu_**N**_aru:::::**S**aSu_**N**_aru:::::**S**asu_**N**_aru

Por las calles de Konoha se encontraba Sakura guiando a los niños a una tienda de ropa, quería que el primer día de la feria los dos se vieran preciosos, y además así podría ayudarle a Naru a lucir más lindo para Sasuke. Ella sabía que entre esos dos había algo, pero por los tercos que son para aceptarlo por ellos mismos, se decidió que los ayudaría a estar juntos, es lo menos que puede hacer por Sasuke, por haber regresado solo, y por Naruto, por todo lo que hizo.

Durante todo el camino, era normal que ellos estuvieran discutiendo por cualquier tontería, y cuando por fin llegaron a la tienda, la Haruno no hizo más que agradecer a Kami-sama el que por fin hayan terminado sus ridículas disputas. Entraron al gran local, y vieron sus paredes de color blanco, aunque casi no se podía ver mucho de dicho color, ya que estaban cubiertas por mucha ropa colgada y bien acomodada, además de bolsos, mochilas, zapatos y alguno que otro juguete para bebés.

-De acuerdo. Empecemos por la ropa de Sasuke-kun. Naru-chan, tu ve a mirar la ropa que haya por ahí, que sea de tu talla, y ve tomando la que te vaya gustando, para así ayudarte a probártela ya que termine con él, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Hai!- y diciendo esto, el pequeño rubito se perdió entre los pasillos de ropa para niños, mientras que la pelirosa se llevaba al pequeño Uchiha a los vestidores, para que se probara un par de prendas que ya había tomado para él.

**S**aSu_**N**_aru:::::**S**asu_**N**_aru:::::**S**aSu_**N**_aru:::::**S**asu_**N**_aru

-Sakura, esto es ridículo-

-¡Oh, por favor! ¡Eso no es cierto!-

-Claro… como tú no tienes que usar… **esto**…-

-Vamos, abre la puerta Sasuke-kun. Yo sé que se te adorable-

-…No-

-Oww, vamos…- y a la pelirosa se le ocurrió decir algo –Hazlo por Naru-lindo, ¿sí?...-

-…- Y así, se abrió la puerta del vestidor, y la pelirosa pudo ver al pequeño vengador vestido con un traje de animal, color azul. Al parecer, ´Igor´, de ¨Winnie Pooh¨.

-¡Aww, ves que sí luces adorable!- decía la muchacha de rosa con corazones en sus ojos

-… Si alguien me llega a ver con esto va a ser tu cul…-

-Sakura-chan, ¿me veo bien con esto?- le interrumpió el rubito, llegando con un traje de un pequeño tigre naranja -estoy haciendo cosplay de Tigger, el amigo del osito Pooh- decía posando sus manitas detrás de su espalda e inclinándose hacia el frente, con una linda sonrisa y sus mejillas sonrosadas

_-¡Dios! ¡La ternura y la dulzura en carne y hueso!- _pensaron el moreno y la rosada

-¿Qué?-

-¡Aww, te ves muy bien Naru! ¡Definitivamente éste es uno de los trajes que te compraré! Ahh, pero no creas que me olvidé de ti Sasuke-kun, ése trajecito también me lo llevo para tí-

-... Oh, qué bien- dijo resignado el azabache

**S**aSu_**N**_aru:::::**S**asu_**N**_aru:::::**S**aSu_**N**_aru:::::**S**asu_**N**_aru

Una vez terminadas las compras, regresaron a la casa del moreno, para dejar la ropa. Sakura tenía pensado ir a llevarlos a pasear por la aldea, por eso debían dejar las cosas allá. Mientras, Kakashi se encontraba ya en la residencia Uchiha, ya había ido a visitar a su moreno de ensueño, por lo que había regresado luego de un par de horas después de que los chicos se fueran, ya que sabía que ya no tardarían mucho en llegar. Estaba en la sala de estar hablando con Shizune, ya que ésta le había contado que llegó ahí por orden de la Hokage, para averiguar si él o los niños ya sabían quién les había hecho aquello.

-Mmm… pues aún no, no creo que recuerden todavía… o tal vez no tienen ganas de pensar en eso aún, jeje- le dijo divertido el peliplateado

-Mmm… me imagino que es porque se la están pasando bien, ¿o no, Kakashi-san?- le preguntó sonriente la morena

-Jaja, exacto- pero Kakashi calló de repente al notar que Shizune había vuelto su semblante algo serio -dime, ¿ocurre algo?-

-…Es sólo que, ésta tarde antes de venir aquí, Tsunade-sama sama me dio esto- le dijo entregándole un pequeño papel, que el Hatake leyó de inmediato

-Hmp. Quien escribió esto, fue la misma persona que los volvió niños de nuevo, ¿no es así?-

-Sí. Debemos saber todo lo que recuerden Sasuke-san y Naruto-kun, si no quieren que esto realmente empeore…-

-…-

**S**aSu_**N**_aru:::::**S**asu_**N**_aru:::::**S**aSu_**N**_aru:::::**S**asu_**N**_aru

-Hmp. Ya veo- dijo serio el pequeño azabache, luego de que llegaran a su casa, y que Kakashi y Shizune le contaran todo, y haya leído la nota

-Sasuke, Naruto… ¿Realmente aún no recuerdan nada de lo sucedido?- les preguntó Kakashi, con la esperanza de que alguno dijera otra cosa

-Yo no dattebayo… Gomen- dijo avergonzado el rubito

-…Pues, yo tuve un extraño sueño hoy, pero no sé si sólo fue eso, o un recuerdo de aquello- dijo Sasuke recordando lo que había soñado esa noche

-Y, ¿qué fue lo que viste en tu sueño?- le preguntó la pelirosa

-Sólo recuerdo que había una mujer… Al parecer era rubia. Y su voz se me hizo muy conocida, pero aún no estoy muy seguro de eso-

-…- todos los ahí presentes, esperaban a que el pequeño Uchiha dijera algo más

-… Recuerdo, que ella nos paralizó con algún tipo de justu, y luego nos hacía tomar un líquido muy extraño-

-Sasuke-san, y… ¿de qué color era ese líquido?- inquiró la ayudante de la Godaime

-Era… de color azul, con destellos verdes, supongo. Es todo lo que logro recordar- dijo sobándose las sienes

-… Hmp. Bien, esto se lo debo informar a Tsunade-sama. Muchas gracias por todo Kakashi-san, Sasuke-san, hasta luego- se despedía mientras salía por la puerta principal, para irse hacia el despacho de la Hokage

-Bien, supongo que yo también debo irme. Recuerden que mañana llega el Kazekage, así que vistan alguna de las ropitas que les compré- decía la pelirosa llegando también a la puerta

-Ni creas que voy a ponerme esa cosa que me obligaste a usar en aquella tienda, Sakura-

-Jajaja, te veías muy lindo… y… ¡gracioso! Jajaja- le decía Naruto mientras se carcajeaba al recordar cómo lo lucía con aquel adorable traje

-Lo ves, hasta Naru-chan piensa lo mismo que yo, jaja. ¡Hasta luego, pequeños!- y diciendo esto, la pelirosa emprendió camino a su hogar

-Bien chicos, hay un maratón de la ¨Los Castores Cascarrabias¨ en la televisión, ¡vamos a verlo!- decía el peliplateado mientras iba a tomar asiento a un sofá

-¡Oh, genial ´ttebayo!- y sonriente, el pequeño rubio le sigió para poder hacer la mesita central a un lado, y sentarse en el piso nuevamente

-…- Sasuke, aún mantenía su mente ocupada en aquella nota que Shizune le había mostrado.

_¨El camino de la verdad, está en el corazón. La fusión de anhelos hace una hermosa realidad…¨_

¿Qué querrá decir con eso? La nota era bastante extraña… Aún no podía entender qué debía hacer, porque él sabía que la respuesta para volverlos a la normalidad estaba ahí, la pregunta era ¿qué debían hacer?...

Y dejando eso, por el momento, se dirgió hacia donde su pervertido sensei y el lindo rubito se encontraban.

**S**aSu_**N**_aru:::::**S**asu_**N**_aru:::::**S**aSu_**N**_aru:::::**S**asu_**N**_aru

Shizune le había contado todo lo que Sasuke había ¨soñado¨. Está segura de que pronto encontrarán la salida, y regresarán a la normalidad. Sólo había que esperar un poco más.

La hokage se encontraba sentada en la silla detrás de su escritorio, pensando. La feria de la ladea de Suna y de Konoha empezaría pronto; tal vez, ésta sería una gran oportunidad para que Sasuke y Naruto se den cuenta de sus sentimientos, e incluso, para que pueda pasar algo más entre ellos.

_-Veamos, si son capaces de aceptar lo que sienten el uno por el otro… Y si lo hacen antes de que se cumpla el plazo de una semana, podrán volver a ser normales… ¡Qué divertido es esto! Jah. Aún no se han dado cuenta de quién es la mente maestra detrás de todo esto- _pensaba una sonriente Tsunade _-Al parecer, mi plan va a la perfección-_

_

* * *

_

Bueno, ya sé que me tardé bastante. Y ya mejor ni prometo nada, simplemente me limitaré a actualizar cuando realmente pueda, porque debido a los problemas que les mencioné antes sobre mi conexión a Internet, mis papás decidieron que van a quitármelo T.T, pero la verdad, es que es mejor que no tenga por el momento, a que siga fallando cada disculpo por todo eso. Pero como dije antes, actualizaré cuando pueda, a ver si me voy a un Café-Internet o algo sólo para subir los capítulos.  
Bien, pues... espero que les haya agradado, y: !MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! Me halagan, jeje, pero ésta cosa que se hace llamar ¨fic¨, no es tan buena, supongo XD. Nos vemos luego, ya veré cuando pueda subir el siguiente cap. !Cuídense!  
!Y larga vida al **S**asu**_N_**aru!

Ja ne! **:)**

* * *


End file.
